


Voltron Cuisine

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Dialogue, Dinner, Food, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, M/M, Oneshot, Restaurants, Voltron, date, dinner date, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 24: Dinner date.Lance and Hunk are at a restaurant.





	Voltron Cuisine

Lance carefully opened the door to the passages seat of his car, letting Hunk out into the cool autumn air. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a yellow tie, a match to what Lance was wearing, except that his tie was blue.

He smiled at Hunk, and once he was out, he locked the car and began walking towards the restaurant. They had a reservation at a romantic place for couples, called simply “Voltron Cuisine”. It was Hunk’s favorite restaurant, so of course Lance brought them there on date night. He would do anything for Hunk.

They entered with a smile on their faces, listening to the classical music from the live band, the tunes from violins and cellos calmly filling the entire place, yes, this place had an amazing atmosphere, dinner here was amazing.

”A table for two please. We’ve reserved, McClain and Garrett”.

“Of course gentlemen, follow me. You’ll get the menus in a minute as well”.

The pair sat down on a small rectangular table with a dark red tablecloth, and in the middle a single white candle was currently burning, giving the place a calm style.

The waiter got the menus and left, leaving the couple to look through the pages.

“Hunk what do you want? I think I’m gonna take the salmon species”.

“Well I can’t decide between medium beef or rare beef”.

“Choose medium rare”.

“Okay thanks for the advice Lance”.

“No problem. Just order some garlic bread and breadsticks before our food comes and I’m fine”.


End file.
